


Two problems, and they're both squishy.

by ReplicaJoelle, XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, actual happy ending, cinder merc and em are only in it for a little bit but it's a fun part so there ya go, contest winner prize, non sexual boob poking, request fic, well more like good morning here's some boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicaJoelle/pseuds/ReplicaJoelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is also being cross-posted to tumblr, but here's the second place prize for the contest we were holding on our blog! More information in the fic notes.</p>
<p>Little bit of silly fun, something to lighten the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two problems, and they're both squishy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prize for the second place winner of a contest we held over on our co-run [PSIC ship blog](http://www.pumpkinspiceicecream.tumblr.com) , which was a fic written by both of us trading off sections. 
> 
> Prompt we were given was:  
> ‘Roman is suddenly a girl, and it would be him and neo reacting and then living with it or maybe finding a way to turn him back.’
> 
> We kinda took it and ran about 300 degrees in the wrong direction but then beelined back to where we were supposed to be...we hope.
> 
> Enjoy!

With a grumble, a sleepy, orange haired figure rolled over underneath a pile of blankets. What started off as a confused mumbling quickly turned into a horrified scream. When he rolled over he noticed a strange lump near his chest, making it hard to get comfortable. It wasn’t until he tried to move the lump that he realized it was indeed attached. Two fleshy lumps were protruding from his chest and these were no insect bites. He had held enough breasts in his hands to know that somehow, in some way, a pair of nice firm ones had attached themselves to his own chest. While they felt nice to his hands, the rest of him was not feeling so nice. He froze and all he could do was hold his own boobs, hoping they would fix this situation. 

The screaming awoke the small body from the blanket nest next to him. 

Arms shoved at the blankets, pushing them forward onto the end of the bed, and Neo sat up quickly, half-asleep, her hair in a large curly mess all around her face and shoulders. Reaching for where she kept her parasol by the bed, she blinked, trying to get her bearings, and looked over at where her partner was supposed to be sleeping, trying to figure out where the screaming had come from. 

Having quieted down a bit, he was just staring down at his chest in a mixture of horror and confusion, hands still holding the strange new protrusions. 

Neo had a loose grip on the blade handle and was midway through pulling it from the weapon body when she paused, her head tilting to the side. She re-sheathed the rest of it, and set her parasol to the side, scooting over a bit to actually stare at Roman. Reaching a hand up, she ran her fingers across his more feminine looking face, making sure it was still him, and with a quick glance down, she smirked, and lifted her hand from his face to give a few tentative pokes to the skin under his fingers.

The screaming had alerted the rest of the residents of the small safehouse and the door was kicked open. Three half asleep criminals burst into the room, weapons ready, fearing there had been an attack. After a moment of looking back and forth between Neo and the strange, horrified woman holding onto her own chest for dear life, Mercury began laughing to the point of tears and wheezing. Once Emerald caught onto what he was laughing at, she lowered her weapons and joined in his laughter. The boss crossed her arms with annoyance, more than anything.

“THIS. ISN’T. FUNNY.” The bare and jiggly chested Roman huffed as his face grew burning red. 

Mercury couldn’t even spit out a whole sentence during his snickering. “Holy shit, Roman, you are stacked.” He snorted. “Can I touch them?”

Emerald had calmed down her own fit and whacked Mercury on the arm. “You can’t just ask a lady to touch her tits, Merc, you gotta buy ‘em a drink first.” She returned to her giggling.

Cinder rubbed her temple. She was about to say something but simply left the room, hoping this was just a horrible nightmare.

“Get out.” Roman snarled. This situation was absolutely not made better by dumb and dumber and their donkey noises. “GET THE HELL OUT.” His new feminine voice squeaked and their braying only got louder as they exited the room.

Roman was nearly in tears at the thought of losing his beautiful figure, though he did realize something as he was looking down, squeezing his own chest. “Hey, Neo... I think my boobs are bigger than your’s.”

She wrinkled her nose at him, and stuck out the hand she’d used to poke earlier, and shoved his hand out of the way of one of them, taking a firm hold, and reached her other hand to grab one of her own in comparison, giving a few thoughtful squeezes... which was then followed by her not so gently pushing him off of the bed with a gesture for him to get ready for the day, as the sun was slowly climbing.

After stumbling for a moment he steadied himself. He reached for the nearest moderately clean shirt he had and walked over to the long mirror on the wall close to the door. He wanted to check to make sure he looked at least somewhat presentable, circumstances as they were. He still looked mostly like himself, albeit more curvy. At least his usual make up would no longer be the butt of jokes from the peanut galley.

He made an attempt to pull the shirt on as usual, and managed to eventually squeeze into it. There was a bit more room around the waist than he’d expected, but the top stretched in a way that made him rather worry about the fabric. After a few moments of trying to adjust he struggled to pull it back off again. The end result made his hair static up slightly. 

“Alright, so our two options are either we just stay in all day and figure out a way to solve however this happened, OR we send someone, probably one of them, I vote green brat, to acquire some new clothes for me and then continue on with the rest of the days plans. Any ideas?” 

While talking, he turned around to look at Neo, who had, by then, stood up from the bed, her parasword in hand, and a small smile on her face.

“I’m guessing this is probably your main idea.”

And she nodded, raising the blade a bit more as her grin grew, walking towards him.

“Now, while this is normally something that would equate to a pretty fun night, I’m not entirely sure I like where you’re thinking of putting your weapon at the moment.”

In a flash, she rushed him, the sound of her blade singing through the air and-

Roman flung forward on the bed, gasping. He subconsciously grabbed his chest and let out a sigh of relief when it was his usual flat man boobs. It was just a nightmare. A strange, horrifying nightmare. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked down at Neo still nestled in the blankets. 

He gently shook her and she moved only slightly. “Neo. Neo, wake up, I just had the weirdest sex dream ever.”


End file.
